Ubisa
'''Ubisa '''is a sovereign state on the eastern hemisphere of the home planet of Harvia. Ubisa is the largest independent country on Harvia both by surface area and population. Ubisa has a egalitarian government. Ubisa is the most powerful country on the eastern hemisphere. Its sphere of influence includes the Thuanian countries, Cochuka, the Eastern Archipelagoes and Cavion. History In the 15th century, the Empires of Zibyr and Ubisa merged to become the Diarchy of Ubisa-Zibyra. During the 1648 Grey Coast War, this mighty empire conquered Khoraza and Kyzula, maritime Ubisan-speaking kingdoms in the southeast of Greater Ubisa. The Diarchy struggled to control its extensive territory. The 1720 Feodal Reform led to the creation of several vassal states, such as Ubisnara, Morasa, Tuwa-Geta, Independent Hadnanga and West Umqiwaza. The vast, but hugely complicated Diarchy lost territory to invading tribes in the north, and ceded the Madaetan-speaking Garangasso region to Umalia in 1737. During the Hamiran period of the Diarchy (1743 - 1789), wealthy landlords from the south of Ubisa and Dahysoara (north of Lake Khurymin) explored the lands north of Zibyra and founded several Ubisan Crown Territories, such as Chuenra and Dalyvsa. Modern Ubisa was founded after the Zibyran Revolution in 1870, during which the Zibyran Emperor was overthrown by his citizens. The Zibyran Revolution eventually spread to other parts of the continent of Greater Ubisa. This led to the Ubisan Unification, the annexation of several other neighboting empires and kingdoms by egalitarian revolutionaries and the newly formed Ubisan-Zibyran Liberation Army (UZLA). The governments of the states of Minobetha and Umalia were overthrown and new, egalitarian governments were installed by the Ubisan revolutionaries. During the Great Leap Westwards, Asisa and the Noridian States were annexed as well as Abina-Chokyzaila. Umqa, a particularly resistant kingdom east of Minobetha was invaded in 1876 by the Umalian Freedom Army, a division of the UZLA. The UZLA also quickly expanded northwards. The Muenrin, the egalitarian revolution in Urtachal (in the southeast of Greater Cochuka) was encouraged and instigated by Egalitarian Ubisa in 1878. Almost immediately, the Urtachalian Egalitarian government co-founded the Egalitarian Union of Ubisa and Urtachal. The Egalitarian Revolution's slow march towards the Cochukan Empire gained momentum as UZLA forces were suddenly able to land on Greater Cochukan territory. The countries of the Brigant and Cominore, fearing that the Egalitarian Revolution would threaten their interests in Dhonesia and Cochuka, allied and mobilized their armies in fall 1878. UZLA forces invaded Cochuka from the east as early as September 13th, 1878 and started to move towards Clujmadera and Mahuro. The Cochukan people, encouraged by the rapid invasion of the UZLA, revolted against the emperor and overthrew the government in spring 1879. Sidinodhia and Dhonesia were assisted by Brigantian and Cominore armies in their resistance against the UZLA and newly-formed Egalitarian Cochuka. The Cavionian Revolution ended the Cavion Dynasty, allowing the UZLA to start the Al-Sadaije War. In the meantime, UZLA forces had installed Egalitarian governments on the island states of Aqarqa, Mesuru Batu Dogo and Honiareile. The formation of six egalitarian states was sealed by the foundation of the Ubisan-backed Egalitarian Union. Dhonesia succesfully stopped the UZLA with help of a coalition of 27 countries, including Opole, Kavi, Kammakore, Envina, Feidhir and Sornomali. Sidinodhia was lost and annexed by Egalitarian Cochuka. Category:Country